Pokemon: Adventures in Issuna
by Djdiamondz
Summary: A story about a boy named Dylan, who sets out on an adventure with his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

I was just your normal everyday boy, waking up on my 13th birthday. My name is Dylan, and I was about to go on the best journey with my friends… in a few hours. I was still sleeping. Well, until I was woken by a primal screech next door.

"WAHOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!"

My ears pounding, I quickly got out of bed, got dressed, and rushed downstairs. The living room was dark, as it was quite early in the morning; that screech sure carried a lot. I opened the curtains, and the phosphorescent, orange light of the rising sun flooded into the room, enveloping everything in its intriguing glow. There weren't many presents, but I didn't care. The biggest one was the one in the middle, just an envelope, and in it was a small key card. On it read:

"To Dylan, Keiran, Alisha and Jack,

Come to my lab at 8:00 sharp. Today is the day, after all! It is the time that you all set out on your journey together!

\- Professor. Kelo

I couldn't believe my eyes. It WAS the day. My 13th birthday! Quickly, I got dressed into my usual: A deep blue jacket, with a pure white shirt, long, comfy jeans, and a pair of nice, comfy, black sneakers. I grab my backpack, which I had pre- packed the night before, opened the door, and ventured outside.

It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining against the marigold sky like a glinting coin, and the people around my town were talking, playing, and doing other things as well. I live in Beechwood Town, a small settlement in the corner of the Issuna region. My house is quite old; it was left in my mother's will when she passed on from disease when I was 8. I never knew my father, and because of that rule, I was allowed to live on my own here. I was often a loner, and taught myself everything I know through the old computer in my basement. I never really opened up to anyone else, due to my upbringing. Well, there are actually a few people I can call friends, and one of them was sprinting towards me at full speed, his short, blonde hair reflecting the morning sky. This was Keiran.

Keiran was also wearing his usual clothes: A short, red tee, a pair of dark jeans, and a black hoodie to accompany it. He also had a jet black backpack with him as well. "Hey, Keiran" I said. Keiran was also going on a journey with me. "Hello, Dylan. How are you doing on this fine, fine day?" He asked, grinning creepily as we walked away from our houses towards the end of the road, where the lab was. It was big and white, with lots of windows and a V- shaped, orange roof. "Which one are you going to choose, Dylan? I know that there are four prepared; one for each of us, but me… I just can't decide which one!" I could tell Keiran was pumped for this journey, and to be honest, I was, too. I mean, not everyone gets to leave their homes at 13 years old and travel the world. And here we are now, walking to the place that will supply us with the tools necessary to fulfil this dream of ours. We were approaching the doors now, and two figures were made out in the shade the lab provided. They looked ominous; like they were waiting for prey to pass by unexpectedly, and then attack them. I, however, knew different. "Hey, Jack. Hi, Alisha."

These two are also my friends. Jack was a mid- height, brown-haired and very, very athletic. He likes to wear a blue jacket, and prefers light jeans. He has a huge taste for adventure, but likes to take everything at his own pace. Still, he is a good friend. Alisha is a blonde-haired, small girl descending from a rich family. She always had everything she wanted, right on a silver platter, but what she really wants is freedom and adventure. "Hi!" They both shout back. Alisha eyed Keiran, who was eating a piece of birthday cake, and gave me a quizzical look. "Why is the Klutz coming with us? Won't he just trip over and ruin everything like he always does?" Keiran gave her a horrifying death- stare, but I quickly stepped in. "So? That's the point of this journey! To learn things! If Keiran messes up, so what? At least he'll learn from his mistakes." After that, Alisha just sulked. The doors in front of us were huge, and they filled my head with exciting thoughts. It was currently 7:59. It was just one minute until it began! My heart was racing so fast, I couldn't keep up! Then, my watch beeped: 8 o'clock. Suddenly, the massive doors opened, and a boy, who was not much older than me, walked out. He wore a lab coat, and carried a small, furry animal unlike anything I'd ever seen. What he said next reassured me what I was looking at, "Welcome to the world of Pokémon!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Gotta Get A Gible!**

Professor Kelo shook his arms slightly, waking the small, furry creature. It sprung out of his arms, full of joy and life, and jumped around us with an adorable, little smile. "Awww. It's so cute! I want one! Where did you find it, Professor?" Alisha squealed. Professor Kelo simply responded by opening a small, cell-phone like device, and clicking a little, green button, while pointing it at the creature.

"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee is a unique Pokémon that can adapt to its environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving. Because of this, Eevee is the only known Pokémon that can evolve into eight different types."

"Oh, so it's an Eevee." Alisha said. "We used to have lots of these where we used to live in Mahogany Town."

"Well, let's get inside, then." The Professor said, before disappearing into the building. We followed. The lab looked dusty, and was filled with various boxes. It was a large square room, and the heat was intensely humid. There were numerous computers scattered on the desks, alongside notepads with completely illegible handwriting; the professor must have wanted to write something down in a hurry. "Here they are!" Professor Kelo called to us. In front of him on an expensive looking, white desk, were three balls. Each of them had a red lid atop a white base, and in the middle was a small, grey button used to enlarge, or shrink the ball for easy storage. This was a pokeball. "In each of these balls, there is a rare Pokémon that I want you to analyse as it grows. To do this I entrust you four with pokedexes. These devices store all the information you will need for your journey." He said, handing us each a machine similar to the one he used on his Eevee, which was now bounding around the room. "But Professor, there's four of us!" Jack said. "Now, that might be a problem… No matter! Someone will just have to catch a Pokémon for the person who doesn't get one! I want you to be sensible and decide between…" Too late! We were already rushing towards the shiny pokeballs at top speed, as each held in it a special being with special powers. "STOP!" The professor roared, and we each stopped in our tracks. We thought we were in trouble, but it turns out, we weren't. "Now, I must tell you the Pokémon inside the balls! The one on the left is Bulbasaur, a grass-type Pokémon known as the 'seed' Pokémon. The one on the right is the water-type Squirtle, the 'tiny turtle' Pokémon. And lastly, Charmander, the one in the middle, is a fire-type known as the 'lizard' Pokémon. Take your pick, and choose wisely."

"I want Squirtle!"

"Dibs on Charmander!"

"I'll take this charming Bulbasaur, then. It's better than yours, Jack!"

"Oh, yeah? You want to battle?"

"Gladly!"

Jack and Alisha were bitter rivals. They agreed that as soon as they got their starters, they'd have a battle to prove who is stronger. "Guys, wait!" Shouted Keiran, who, just until now was munching on a bagel. "You forgot your spare pokeballs!"

"Left out, eh?" Professor Kelo said turning towards me. He was right; I didn't get any Pokémon! "Here are six pokeballs, go to Route 1, and try to find the Pokémon for you." Said the professor, handing me the small, red capsules. "Use them wisely!" I rushed outside, smiling with glee. Unlike the other guys, I get to choose which Pokémon I want! But the question is what? I had always decided on Charmander, because I've always liked Dragon type and Pseudo-Dragon Pokémon! But, obviously, Jack chose that one. Should I choose something simple, like Zigzagoon? Or something stronger like a Ralts? So much choice… I didn't have any Pokémon with me, so I'll have to befriend one. There are a ton of Eevees, though… Maybe one of them.

There. That one. This Eevee was a nice, pearly white, and stood out from the rest of the crowd. The other Eevees seemed to ignore it, like it was… different. I sort of felt sorry for it. This sometimes happens. When a Pokémon is born a different colour than its original, it is called a shiny Pokémon. This is because they seem to gleam and shimmer when you encounter one. Unfortunately, most are disowned by their parents and others of their species for their 'odd' colour scheme. I walked up to it carefully, showing that I meant no harm, but as soon as I got within a metre, it took off: I must've startled it, somehow. I raced after it. "Wait! Come back! I just want to be your friend!" I shouted, but it was too late; the furry, white creature's gleam was swallowed by the forest. It was dark, as the treetops dimmed the sunlight. I was lost. Scared. Lonely. I sat down, thinking of a way to get out of this mess. '… Nothing.' I thought. Hmm… maybe I could search for a path. And that's what I did. I stumbled through many branches, encountering many different types of Pokémon on the way. "Eevee" I recited from the pages of my pokedex, checking the variety of Pokémon in the area; I still needed to find a partner, "… Oddish… Poochyena and Mightyena… Hoothoot… Tailow and Swellow and…" Suddenly, something flew past my head at lightning fast speed, bounced off of a tree and landed beside me. It was small, and blue, except for its stomach, which was yellow. It had a fin that looked like a Sharpedo's on the top of its head, and had a huge mouth. It was knocked out cold. "Who's that Pokémon?" I muttered to my pokedex. It whirred to life:

"Gible, the Land Shark Pokémon. Gible once lived in the tropics, and to avoid cold it lives in caves warmed by geothermal heat."

Okay, so it was a Gible. I'd seen these in books before. They were Gible, Pokémon that were both the Dragon type and the Ground type. I've always wanted to meet one, but this one looked different. Its stomach was yellow, not red, meaning one thing: this Gible was a shiny. It was also a female, as it had no groove in its fin. I shook it awake. "Hey, are you okay?" I said. The Gible stared blankly at me, and then nodded. To be honest, I didn't know what to do. Was this Gible wild, or a trainer's Pokémon? You don't often see too many Gibles in this region. I guess it is wild, because I don't see any people around. Guess it just got into a battle. That's probably why it went flying. "So, is this your home?" I asked it, "Or are you lost?" It looked around, as if it didn't know where it was. I guess it was lost. "If you are lost, and you're a wild Pokémon, would you like me to…" I was cut off by a huge explosion to my right. I turned to look. There were bushes set alight and the trees were incinerating with flames. Scared Pokémon were running in all directions. Then, from a distance away, I heard a familiar voice say: "Squirtle, use water gun!" A patch of flames vanished from where the explosion happened to reveal someone there: Keiran and his Squirtle. "Are you alright, Dylan?" He asked me. There were a few burns on me, from drifting embers, but other than that, I was fine. The Gible, however, was covered in burns, but, fortunately, was still conscious. I scooped it up in my arms. "I'm okay, but this Gible needs medical attention!" I replied, raising my voice over the roaring flames. "Okay, you get out of here." He said. "Take the way I came, and you'll get out into route 1, just next to Heartoak City. I'll stay behind to rescue the other Pokémon."

"Keiran…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks… and good luck reaching the Pokémon League!"

"You, too!"

Though Keiran was little, and he was often a klutz, he could accomplish anything he set his mind to. I took off in the direction he showed me, and ran until I could no longer here the water spouts from his Squirtle's Water Gun. I stopped in my tracks; I wanted to check on Gible. "Gible are you…" I whispered to it, not wanting to attract unwanted attention. I opened my arms to reveal a sleeping Gible. It looked sort of cute for a Dragon-type. I was almost out of the forest. I could see a clearing through the leaves, so I headed for it. However, when I did, I got hit in the back by a Slash attack.

I flew into the bush, and the Gible was blown out of my hands. It landed okay, but I was covered with cuts and scratches. I opened the pokedex and scanned for the attacker. Nothing. It must have escaped or something. I went to pick up Gible, but it happened again. Gible was blown back by the force of the attack. It looked completely helpless from the invisible Pokémon attacking it. Okay, think! I told myself. I'll have to use the pokedex to help me. First of all, no Pokémon can be invisible by just staying still, so it must be very fast, or it's hiding somewhere in the foliage. Also, the attack was from many different angles, meaning the attacker must be moving. I checked the pokedex for fast and speedy Pokémon, and it came up with two: Ninjask and Sceptile. I dived in front of Gible to shield it from the next attack. When I got up there was a nasty cut on the back of my jacket. Whichever Pokémon it was, it was too strong for just Gible to fight without co-operation; it was just barely standing on its own. "GIBLE!" I called to it. It turned round to look at me with trusting eyes. "Let's do this together!" It nodded in agreement. I heard a buzzing behind my left ear. "Let's start with Tackle!" As I said this, Gible went for a full-force strike behind me. It seemed to strike something in the air, and moments later, a bug Pokémon fell at Gible's feet.

"It was a Ninjask. Well done, Gible! You took out a really strong Pokémon!" I said, as Gible gave me a kind smile. It seemed to notice a small, green berry on the tree next to it, and then ate it. The burns all over its body were healed instantly. "Wow! That's a rawst berry. It heals burns on Pokémon. You are quite smart!" I told it. "Well, you should be okay in this forest. I hope you have a good time here." Gible looked quite upset by what I just said, like I had just said something really sad to it. This Pokémon must have grown attached to me. "Gible, I'm sorry I have to leave. You see, my mission is to go win the Pokémon League, which is on the other side of region. However, I still need a partner. If you want, would you like to come with me?" Gible stared at me for what seemed like hours before it walked towards me, climbed up to my shoulders and smiled at me. That's a yes in my book. "Now that you are on my team, you need a nickname." I thought for a solid minute, and then an idea popped into my head. "In this region, there is a trainer named Cynthia. She is known for having really strong Pokémon, and is considered one of the world's strongest trainers. So, how about Cynthia?" Once again, the Gible nodded. "Welcome to my team, Cynthia!"


End file.
